


Taken under Advisement

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bickering, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Setting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: A newly crowned king is advised to consider marriage. He may or may not be paying any attention.





	Taken under Advisement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



“Marriage, Your Majesty.”

“M-marriage…?!”

“Yes. _Marriage_. I’m certain you’re familiar with the term. You are our king now; you are expected to produce legitimate heirs to the throne. It’s been three months already since your coronation, and—”

“Fine! I hear you and take your point.”

“It would be even better if you actually took my advice once in a while!”

The rest of Lindsay’s circle of advisers studied the afternoon briefing agenda printouts laid out on the board room table for them like there was some great Secret of the Universe to be found somewhere amid those dozen or so bullet points. They’d been chosen for both subject area expertise _and_ all-around wisdom, so of course they knew not to interfere whenever His Majesty and His Majesty’s best friend from childhood were arguing.

Jonathan was grateful for his colleagues’ strategic silence. This was a modern country with a parliamentary democracy and a constitutional monarchy, which meant that Lindsay wasn’t actually responsible for governing his people. Instead, most of Lindsay’s day-to-day activities involved cultural diplomacy, social justice, and wildlife conservation, and he had taken to them with alacrity. Unfortunately, his idealism and boundless optimism had a tendency to blind him to certain, ahem, practical matters.

“Eligible bachelorettes aren’t an endangered species, Jonathan,” Lindsay pointed out. He was trying to sound reasonable. “Whereas the northern white rhinoceros, on the other hand…”

Jonathan was having none of it, and his temper was beginning to fray. Attempting to mix pragmatism into Lindsay’s idealism was like trying to mix oil and water. “The last known male of the species is dead! The species is functionally extinct already! So unless you’re intending to mate and impregnate a female rhino personally, Your Majesty, can we please keep the focus on subjects which we have some measure of control—”

“But recent advances in the field of genetics are especially promising—”

Jonathan slapped his palms on the table with a ringing _smack_ and rose to his feet. He considered Lindsay a dear friend, but three months enduring this idiocy were more than enough to last him the rest of his life. He’d already had competing job offers from numerous consulting firms – perhaps he ought to accept one after all. “What’s the point of being one of your advisers if you never take my advice?! I quit! Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hey! Jonathan?! Wait—!”

Jonathan ignored Lindsay and left the board room. He was a practical man, and there was no time like the present to start packing up his office.

 

* * *

 

“Jonathan.”

“Lindsay.”

They didn’t stand on ceremony when speaking in private, so Jonathan didn’t bother with the whole “Your Majesty” routine. He didn’t bother looking up from his desk drawer either. Hmm, let’s see. Did he want to take that unopened canister of paperclips, or should he just leave them for his replacement…?

“ _Jonathan_.”

“What?” he asked distractedly. Yes, he’d leave the paperclips, he decided. You had to be well-organized in this job – understatement of the millennium – and the paperclips would help—

“Look at me. Please.”

Jonathan sighed and obeyed. He was surprised to see how flushed and distressed Lindsay looked.

“Stay. Don’t quit,” Lindsay said, using a tone of voice that was less regal command than abject plea.

Jonathan heaved another sigh. “Look, taking this official advisory role was a mistake. Let’s just be friends, okay?”

“But…what if…what if I want you to be more than just a friend?”

Jonathan threw up his hands. “Then maybe you should actually _listen_ to my advice sometime! But no. You’d rather think about producing genetically engineered rhinos when you _should_ be thinking about producing heirs—”

“That’s not it.” Lindsay sidled into Jonathan’s narrow, cramped office. The desk took up most of it, but there was enough space for two men to stand. Barely. “It’s just that…” he hesitated a moment before continuing. “It’s just that I’m alreadyinlovewithsomebody,” he finished in a rush.

Jonathan blinked. Already in love with somebody? “For God’s sake, Lindsay, why didn’t you say so earlier? That’s great news! We can—”

Lindsay grabbed Jonathan’s shoulders and kissed him.

Oh. _Oh_.

So _that_ was why he hadn’t said so earlier. Somehow, Jonathan had failed to see what was right in front of his face…not until it was _in_ his face.

Literally. Lindsay was an enthusiastic kisser. He nipped at Jonathan’s lips until they were swollen, and he drove his tongue so suddenly and deeply into Jonathan’s mouth that Jonathan stumbled backwards into his desk, half sitting, half standing, as loose paper spilled onto the floor.

Lindsay had abandoned Jonathan’s mouth in favor of his earlobe, which was exquisitely sensitive, and he licked a slow, wet line around the curve of his jawline and began to suck on the tender flesh of his throat. That was going to leave a mark. Jonathan whimpered, the realization _that he was being marked_ a burst of incandescent arousal that shot straight into his cock. His cock was stiffening inside his pants, and he knew Lindsay, whose thigh had somehow ended up between his legs, could feel it.

“You want me too!” Lindsay crowed. He wormed one hand between them, frantic, fumbling, until he had their two cocks in hand. They were both leaking copious amounts of precome, and Lindsay’s thumb spread the slick fluid around, making it easy for them to frot against each other.

“I-I…oh…oh God, _Lindsay_ …!” Jonathan couldn’t think; the only thing he could focus on was the mounting pleasure. He was grinding himself wantonly into Lindsay, and Lindsay was grinding into him just as wantonly. It felt good! Like hot steel wrapped in satin. His muscles were tensing, hips juddering, buttocks flexing, balls tightening— Close, so close—!

“Shush!” Lindsay cast a quick, wary glance behind them to the door. It was closed, but the walls were thin, and they could hear the idle conversation of some of the other royal advisers. He returned his mouth to Jonathan’s own, counting on the kiss to silence him.

“Mmmrrrrrpppphhhh!” It mostly worked. Lindsay swallowed Jonathan’s scream as they came together simultaneously – or so close to simultaneously that it made no difference whatsoever.

 

* * *

 

In the afterglow, after the immediate fire of their first passion was over, Jonathan felt flattered but rueful. Although he really, _really_ wanted to wallow in this newfound love, he was still a practical man first. “You are expected to produce heirs, you know, and last I checked two men can’t have babies,” he said.

Lindsay chuckled and sucked again at the mark on Jonathan’s throat. It was going to bruise, he could tell. “Recent advances in the field of genetics are promising,” he replied, supremely unconcerned.

Jonathan pulled back slightly. He stared at Lindsay. Was he being serious?! He was.

“Technologies being developed to save endangered species may have additional _human_ reproductive applications, so I would conclude that they they’re a good investment on multiple fronts.”

“Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you were actually thinking ahead?”

“…Maybe.” Lindsay was grinning from ear to ear. He was so handsome, and his eyes were shining with their usual boundless optimism. “Marry me, Jonathan.”

Hmm. Maybe it would be possible to mix Lindsay’s idealism with pragmatism after all.


End file.
